pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Rayquaza
|} Rayquaza (Japanese: レックウザ Rayquaza) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Rayquaza, but only if it knows the move and is not holding a Z-Crystal. In , the Rayquaza featured in the Delta Episode must be (which requires it to eat the ) before the player can Mega Evolve any Rayquaza. Rayquaza is the game mascot of , appearing on the boxart of the game. It serves to end the conflict between and when Team Magma's leader Maxie and Team Aqua's leader Archie awakened them. Along with Kyogre and Groudon, Rayquaza is a part of the weather trio, serving as its trio master. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, it plays an important role during the Delta Episode and is required to be caught there. Biology Rayquaza is a large, green, serpentine creature. It has red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Yellow ring-like symbols run across the length of Rayquaza's body and it has an additional yellow ring on top of its head. Rayquaza has two limbs with three-clawed hands, and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head, with two shorter horns along its jawline. It has small, yellow eyes with black pupils, prominent pink gums, and two discernible fangs in its upper jaw. As Mega Rayquaza, its body becomes longer and gains more features. Its head becomes longer with the symbol appearing on its forehead. Its eyes now contain yellow pupils and red irises, and black, tree-like markings trail behind its eyes. Its red lips and teeth become gold, and the gold lines connect to those on its lower horns, which take on a broad, triangular shape. At the outer edges of its lower horns are long, golden, glowing tendrils that each extend to a green, fin-like structure; these tendrils have ring patterns that strongly resemble the yellow markings running along the length of Rayquaza's normal form. Its two upper horns become longer with a gold line running over them in a V shape, and each upper horn has another glowing tendril that ends in a circular shape with a spike. Along the length of its body are golden, glowing orbs placed where its ring patterns used to be. The chin, part of the neck, and parts of its serpentine body are changed to the color black. The fins running along its body are now marked with gold lines; the fins on its tail become entirely yellow and substantially longer. Particles stream from the long tendrils that extend from its jutting jaw; these particles can control the density and humidity of the air, allowing Mega Rayquaza to manipulate the weather. Its green hide sparkles with an emerald-like quality.http://www.pokemonrubysapphire.com/en-us/pokemon/legendary-pokemon/mega-rayquaza Inside Rayquaza's body lies an organ that contains the same power as a Mega Stone. A Devon Corporation scientist named this organ the mikado organ (Japanese: ミカド ). By consuming meteoroids as it flies through the stratosphere, the mikado organ will be filled with enough energy to enable Rayquaza's Mega Evolution. It is able to soothe the other members of the weather trio, even in their Primal Forms. Rayquaza can live for hundreds of millions of years in the , where it feeds on water and other particles. Rayquaza is seen by people; even in flight, its appearance is indistinguishable from that of a meteor. Rayquaza is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Rayquaza (M07) first appears in Destiny Deoxys. It fights against , believing it to be invading the Sky High Pokémon's territory when Deoxys was in fact looking for its friend, another Deoxys. Rayquaza (anime) A Rayquaza appeared in Mega Evolution Special II, where it Mega Evolved. Alain and tried to battle it, but were quickly defeated by the Sky High Pokémon. It reappeared again in Mega Evolution Special III. Other In Malice In Wonderland!, a Rayquaza appeared under ownership of Cynthia, but as an illusion created by . When Mismagius fuses with Rayquaza, it becomes the same color as the Mismagius, making it look like a Shiny Rayquaza. Rayquaza made its anime episode debut in outer space in Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!, where it used on the rocket ship Ash and and Team Rocket were on, presumably protecting its territory. A Rayquaza appeared in SS028, where it was seen by . A Mega Rayquaza appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Minor appearances A Rayquaza had a cameo appearance at the beginning introduction of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, where it ended up captured by Team Rocket operatives. A Rayquaza had a cameo appearance at the beginning of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, The Rise of Darkrai and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. ]] In Pokémon Generations A 's Rayquaza appeared in its Mega-Evolved state in The Scoop. It was seen destroying the Grand Meteor Delta while being ridden by the Trainer. It later battled a that appeared from inside the Meteor, allowing its Trainer to it. In the manga ]] ]] ]] ]] In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Manabu was seen with a Rayquaza. In the movie adaptations Rayquaza plays a major role in the second , Destiny Deoxys. Likewise, it appears in the of the film by Takashi Teshirogi. A Shiny Rayquaza appears in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga To stop the battle between Kyogre and Groudon, and Norman trained at the Sky Pillar and woke up Rayquaza. Five years earlier, 's victory over a was the reason Norman was banned from the Gym Leader test as the wounded Salamence rampaged in a lab, accidentally letting Rayquaza, who was in captivity at that time, free. Having been ordered to recapture Rayquaza in the five years he was prohibited from attaining a Gym Leader position, Norman attended the Mossdeep Space Center and scrutinized its tracks, finally discovering that it slumbered atop the Sky Pillar when it wasn't scouring beyond Earth's atmosphere. With Wally's help, he was able to awaken and take command of Rayquaza, using it to calm and in conjunction with Ruby's and s. When Norman fell under the strain of controlling Rayquaza without a proper medium, it escaped once again. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga A Rayquaza appears in Pokémon Task Force In Action!! where , , Pikachu and as usual try to stop it from destroying the city. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Rayquaza appears in The Subspace Emissary mode as a boss. After lands in , Rayquaza lunges out of the water and grabs him, angry at being disrupted. Before it can further attack, ejects out of his ship, which had crashed and been destroyed by Rayquaza earlier, and rescues Diddy Kong. Enraged, Rayquaza attacks Fox with , but Fox its attack back at it, sending it reeling back into the water. Rayquaza soon launches back out and engages in battle against Fox and Diddy Kong. Like all other Subspace Emissary bosses, Rayquaza is later battled again in , and can be fought in the mode after the latter is unlocked. Its attacks in battle include , , , , and . Trophy information A Sky High Pokémon. It normally resides high up in the ozone layer where it flies endlessly, so it is rarely seen. However, when and began to fight, it appeared to calm them down. It has the ability , which blocks all weather-condition effects. It has exceedingly strong abilities, and its attack power is especially remarkable. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Rayquaza appears as an occasional stage hazard in the of the stage. Appearing rarely, it flies across the stage at various angles, dealing damage to fighters. Its path is shown briefly by lightning before it appears, giving players time to avoid it. Trophy information This Dragon- and Flying-type Pokemon usually dwells high in the ozone layer, so it can't be seen from the ground. In the Kalos Pokemon League stage, it occasionally flies at great speed through the Elite Four's Dragon-type chamber, where any fighters in its path will be damaged and launched with great force. Game data NPC appearances * : Rayquaza is the focus of the third and final Bonus Field. It can only be challenged after capturing or and will then join the circuit of bonus fields. Rayquaza will bounce along from left to right, allowing the ball to roll under it if it is up. It will sometimes use to paralyze the ball if it is not moving fast enough, though it does stay still while it is unleashing the attack. Rayquaza will also sometimes use to create two tornadoes that cause the ball to fly up into the air for several seconds if contact is made. Rayquaza must be hit 15 times in three minutes to win. After beating the round twice, Rayquaza will be captured. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rayquaza acts as the final boss, living on the Sky Tower. After it is defeated, Rayquaza helps save the from a meteor. After the credits roll, the player can re-battle Rayquaza to recruit it. * : Rayquaza can be captured in a bonus mission after the credits. * : Rayquaza is the guardian of the Sky Melodica. Pokédex entries and were to fight.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Bonus Field (Both Fields)}} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Flower Zone}} |} |} |area=Tower: All (Random Legendary Encounter)}} |area=Dragnor (special)}} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky (Boss), Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 4}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 290 Event: Rayquaza's Ascension, Hoenn Legends Stage ③}} |area=Legend Terrain: Sky Crest Range (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 30: Stage 04}} |} |} In events |Nintendo of Korea Rayquaza|Korean|South Korea|50|May 31 to July 17, 2008|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Nintendo of Korea Rayquaza}} |15th Anniversary Rayquaza|Japanese|Japan|100|February 10 to 27, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#15th Anniversary Rayquaza}} |Nobunaga's Black Rayquaza|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|70 |March 17 to April 16, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Nobunaga's Black Rayquaza}} |Winter 2015 World Hobby Fair Rayquaza|All|Japan|70 |January 18 to February 8, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Winter 2015 World Hobby Fair Rayquaza}} |CoroCoro Rayquaza|Japanese region|Online|70 |March 14 to May 15, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#CoroCoro Rayquaza}} |Pokémon Spring Carnival 2015 Rayquaza|All|South Korea|70 |May 2 to 5, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon Spring Carnival 2015 Rayquaza}} |Singapore Summer 2015 Rayquaza|Japanese region|Online|70 |May 6 to July 31, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Singapore Summer 2015 Rayquaza}} |Singapore Summer 2015 Rayquaza|American region|Online|70 |May 6 to July 31, 2015|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Singapore Summer 2015 Rayquaza}} |Galileo Rayquaza|PAL region|Online|70 |August 10, 2015 to January 27, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Galileo Rayquaza}} |Galileo Rayquaza|American region|Online|70 |August 12 to September 14, 2015|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Galileo Rayquaza}} |Nintendo Hong Kong Rayquaza|Japanese region|Online|70 |September 11 to October 31, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Nintendo Hong Kong Rayquaza}} |Nintendo Hong Kong Rayquaza|PAL region|Online|70 |September 11 to October 31, 2015|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Nintendo Hong Kong Rayquaza}} |Nintendo Hong Kong Rayquaza|Taiwanese region|Online|70 |September 11 to October 31, 2015|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Nintendo Hong Kong Rayquaza}} |Pokémon Center Hiroshima Rayquaza|All|Japan|70 |February 1 to 29, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Rayquaza}} |Pokémon Center Skytree Town Rayquaza|All|Japan|100 |July 5, 2016 July 6 to September 4, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon Center Skytree Town Rayquaza}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Rayquaza|Korean|PGL|50|August 25 to September 30, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Rayquaza}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Rayquaza Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Rayquaza Mega Rayquaza Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- while spitting energy. It is said to be impossible to capture. }} |- |- . He values promises. }} |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Rayquaza has many differences from the other members of its trio: ** It is the only member without a Primal form, instead having a Mega Evolution form. ** It is the only member not to be directly sought after by a specific crime syndicate. ** It is the only member that cannot learn an OHKO move. ** It is the only member that cannot learn its signature move by level-up, as it can learn it by move tutor. ** It is the only member that didn't appear in the episodes Gaining Groudon and The Scuffle of Legends. * Mega Rayquaza has the highest and stats and the highest base stat total of all and Pokémon. * Mega Rayquaza is the tallest Pokémon, the tallest Mega Evolved Pokémon, the tallest Legendary Pokémon, and the heaviest Pokémon. * In games prior to , Rayquaza has a catch rate of 3. It was raised to 45 in ORAS. * Rayquaza is the only Legendary Pokémon that can be caught at a higher level than the Elite Four's Pokémon before defeating the . This happens only in Pokémon Emerald. * Rayquaza was the most voted Pokémon of all pre-Generation V Pokémon in the Pokémon Global Link promotion poll. ** Rayquaza was also the most voted on the , which was for the game mascots of the core series Pokémon games, making it Japan's favorite game mascot. * Rayquaza is misspelled as "Rayquayza" in in every instance. * Rayquaza is the only Pokémon capable of Mega Evolving that does not require a Mega Stone to do so in the games. ** Rayquaza is also the only trio master capable of Mega Evolution, as well as the only Pokémon who can have a different held item while Mega Evolved, since Mega Stones cannot be taken off their proper holder during battle. * Mega Rayquaza is tied with 's Mega Evolutions for the highest base stat total of all Pokémon, with 780. ** This makes it the only Pokémon with a base stat total above 720 that doesn't require a specific held item. * When Mega Evolving Rayquaza, the game will state, "'s fervent wish has reached Rayquaza", instead of the normal message. * Rayquaza's battle theme in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire is the only battle theme that can play while the player is capable of walking in the overworld; there is a brief period of time between the cutscene in which Zinnia summons it and the battle itself where the player must approach Rayquaza themselves. Origin Rayquaza may be based on the Hebrew legends of , the unconquerable primal master of the sky. Its counterparts were and . Rayquaza's appearance also draws inspiration from other creatures of myth such as the and . Alternatively, Rayquaza matches the description of the Aztec god , who was depicted as a flying serpent, and created the boundary between the earth (including the oceans) and the sky. Its trait of being capable of inhabiting the skies, and living there while subsisting on nothing but dew and particles for centuries, also bears aspects of the legendary Chinese xian hermit sages and East Asian dragons. Name origin Rayquaza most likely refers to , the Hebrew word for "firmament". It also may be a combination of and . Alternatively, it may be a combination of 烈 retsu (violent or furious), 空 kū (sky), and 座 za (seat or location), which can be taken to mean "one that sits in the ferocious heavens". Rayquaza's mikado organ refers to 帝 mikado (emperor), another name for the or 天皇 tennō in Japanese, which can be translated as either "heavenly sovereign" or "king of the heaven/sky". In other languages Related articles * Rayquaza (M07) * Rayquaza (anime) * Rayquaza (Adventures) * Weather trio Notes External links * * Rayquaza's encounter in The Subspace Emissary |} Category:Pokémon that learn HM moves by level-up Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Hoenn legendary Pokémon Category:Trio masters Category:Game mascots Category:Legendary trio Pokémon de:Rayquaza fr:Rayquaza it:Rayquaza ja:レックウザ pl:Rayquaza zh:烈空坐